Forum:Jack is a Reflection of the Players' Relationships
So I'm sort of new to Homestuck, I finally got around to reading through it just a month ago, and have been rereading it to see all those little things I missed or forgot about, and while rereading it I came up with this weird theory that each Session's Jack Noir Is a reflection of the players of that session and their relationships with each other. There are four Jack Noirs Shown in the comic and I think I can support this argument for each of them, though my argument for Caliborn's session is a little weak given his brief apperance. 1) Jack Noir of the Pre-Scratch Session: This Jack is seen being fairly cooperative with his other coworkers even after his ascension to Sovereign Slayer, but ultimately chooses to work on his own, only occasionally contacting his subordinates to give them jobs to do, which is very similar to the relationship the John, Rose, Dave, and Jade seem to develop once they have all entered the game, as they seem to stop contacting each other just to chat and begin to do it only when there is work they need someone else to do. Jack seems obsessed with his goal of destroying his universe, for no adequately explored reason beyond his natural hatred for frogs I guess, which ultimately is similar to the goal of the kids to create the scratch, or perhaps Rose's goal of tearing the game apart to get answers. Even though it is shown that Bec's affection for Jade transfers to Jack, apparently his status as First Guardian does not, as he seems to not be hesitant to destroy the universe at all when he gets the chance, and it seems Jaspers' affection for Rose does not affect him either, as he has no problem attacking her, meaning that Jack's personality is not defined by his prototyping, only slightly altered. The only personality trait we see assigned to Jack pre-ascension is his hatred of clowns, a hatred shared with him by John. He is shown to be aware of his own overly dramatic behavior later in the story when he decides to stop taking trophies from his kills, sort of like how Rose points out a few times how grimly over dramatic she begins to behave once she decides to listen to the gods of the furthest ring. He is shown to have trouble fighting Dave's Bro before the final prototyping affects him, a trait shared with Dave despite his Jack's immense power. He is also shown to have a sense of honor though, as he fulfils his agreement with PM even after he slays his own king, which could be a reflection of Jade's personality as she is the one who seems to have the best intentions to help everyone else. 2) Spades Slick of the Alternian Session: This Jack, is mostly seen as Spades during his time with the midnight crew, but what little we do see of him interacting with the trolls shows that he is violent, manipulative, and treacherous to his comrades, much like how all of the trolls were to each other at the beginning of the session before they realized they were all on the same team. When he is seen working with the midnight crew however, he manages to cooperate with his comrades incredibly well even while upset with them, and only ends up killing them by accident when he gets mad enough to do something he knows is a bad idea, which somewhat reflects the trolls cooperation later in their session and while interacting with the pre-scratch session kids. His only defined personality traits are a liking of black licorice, which Terezi tells Dave she likes, an affection towards dogs, which parallels many of the trolls' feelings towards various animals, a hatred of clocks, which may be a reflection of Karkat's hatred towards his conversations with himself at different points on the timeline, and a liking of, uh ... suits? Which I guess is a reflection of Kanaya's fashion sense or something? 3) Union Jack of the Post-Scratch Session: This Jack is shown to be more violent and seems more loyal, which fits with the beta kids relationships, as even though they manage to get along, there are plenty of disagreements between them, not to mention they all seem to have grown up in more dangerous situations, Jake living on the island, Dirk and Roxy fending for themselves in the future, and Jane having to dodge assassination attempts her whole life. Also his transformation into Union Jack, where he ultimately becomes just a vicious monster, occurs just a day after Jane blows up at Jake and the beta kids fall apart, then enter Trickster mode, another mind-altered state brought on by Caliborn. 4) The Jack from Caliborn's session who showed up like once: This Jack is said to like candy, as he is bribed with it, and Caliborn and Calliope lived off of Candy? That's all I got, he's not really there enough to flush this out for him, so I don't know. This was just something I noticed, if you disagree or have any other ideas on this topic I'd love to hear them ...err read them. Thanks for your time